<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thought I Could Fly (So I Stepped Off The Golden) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168579">Thought I Could Fly (So I Stepped Off The Golden)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Times Karma Jumped Off The Cliff And Was Saved And The One Time He Wasn’t [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Child Neglect, Depressed Akabane Karma, Sort Of, The Cliff Incident, honestly what am I doing at this point, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Everything I Wanted by Billie Eilish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Class 3-E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Times Karma Jumped Off The Cliff And Was Saved And The One Time He Wasn’t [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thought I Could Fly (So I Stepped Off The Golden)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Assassination Classroom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just so we’re on the same page here,” Karma said, “You pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing on the tree at the edge of the cliff talking to, challenging almost, Koro-sensei. All his earlier assassination attempts had failed. And he only had one left in mind. It was one he had been waiting to use and by far his favorite. It would kill two birds with one stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had always wanted to go out with a bang. So just doing it in private never appealed to him. But this was his chance. He had been planning things since the last adult he could trust had abandoned him for their own self-interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma hadn’t even done anything wrong. At least not in his eyes. All he had done was save his senpai from being bullied. So what if they had been in E-Class and the bully was one of the best in class. It wasn’t right to just leave him to be bullied. And he didn’t beat up just anybody, that would make him a bad person, he only did it if the person deserved it or if they were an asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he got punished anyway. The teacher abandoned him and he was sent to E-Class. Turns out that was for the best seeing as it gave him an opportunity to do this. But if he would do it was all depending on Koro-sensei’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect. Just the answer he was hoping for. Now he could go on with his plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you wouldn’t think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So close. All he needs is one answer and his plan can be set in motion. He walked forward just enough that he was back on solid ground and moved a bit to the right. He wanted to do this dramatically and being on the tree just wouldn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sort of teacher would I be if I did?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. The last thing he needed. It’s time. His best attempt yet was set into motion.  A joint Assassination/Suicide Attempt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, good to know,” he declared as he raised his gun, “So I can kill you...” he leaned back, letting himself fall, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew there had to be a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Nagisa cry out but it was faint compared to the wind roaring in his ears. He didn’t panic, the wind blowing through his hair was comforting in a way normal wind just never was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s it gonna be teach?’ he thought, ‘You gonna swoop down to save me and get blasted in the process?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His limbs would have flailed instinctively if not for his self-control. Held the gun straight up preparing to shoot his sensei in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Or are you gonna be the kind of teacher that let’s one of your kids die,’ his mind continued monologuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed he wasn’t coming. That was fine with him. Both ways he died. But with one of them, he would take someone down with him. It didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Haha Woah,’ he internally exclaimed, ‘The crap they say about your life flashing before your eyes is true!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered his parents leaving on a business trip for the first time when he was ten. They had been gone for a month before returning. He almost ran out of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the most recent business trip. They still weren’t home and he only had a few meals left until he ran out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered his beating up the star kid in his class to save a senpai. That senpai just so happened to be in the E-Class but he really didn’t give a shit. The kid shouldn’t have been bullying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered his homeroom teacher stabbing him in the back. Telling him “Any way you slice it you are clearly in the wrong.” The son of a bitch turned on him because he had endangered the guy’s job. Even if just barely.  He had said he would stand by him, so much for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground grew closer. And the wind in his ears seemed to become louder. Neither Nagisa nor Koro-sensei were visible. He had thought that maybe Nagisa would at least look over the cliff or reach out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Damn, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to die’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds festive.  What will it feel like? Will it be like falling asleep? Will it be painful or will it be too quick to feel anything. Who knows. All he cares about is that it is going to happen, and soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you waiting for Koro-sensei lets do this,’ he thought, ‘You either die for real or I kill your reputation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was close. So why did it feel like it was taking forever? It doesn’t matter. Just wait and it will be over soon. And with that, it seemed like the fall wasn’t taking so long. He could no longer appreciate the wind in his ears as it was too loud. He could no longer keep the control that kept his limbs from flailing. He couldn’t keep his gun pointed but he could keep hold of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could hit the ground there was a flash of yellow and in an instant, he landed in some form of a net, and it was sticky, gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done,” he heard from below him, “A splendidly premeditated assassination attempt. Full marks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dammit. That god damn octopus had saved him. And he wasn’t able to move his gun so he couldn’t shoot him either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neat huh? I knew your body couldn’t handle being plucked out of freefall at the speed of sound and had I moved any slower you would have shot me.” Koro-sensei’s head popped up between the holes in the net. His smile seemed like it was taunting him. He knew that wasn’t but he couldn’t care much at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? Is there anything these tentacles aren’t capable of?!” He complained while struggling to get off of the net. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t shoot me now, can you? Nurufufufufu,” Koro-sensei laughed, abruptly he popped up right next to Karma’s face, “Oh and for future reference, students do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> die on my watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take that to heart for the next time you jump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, did he know that it wasn’t just an assassination attempt? Probably not, his show at the end with his flailing limbs made it look like he didn’t want to hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hehe, I got nothing,” he thought to himself as he laid his head back, ‘Un-friggin-believable, he just won’t die. The teacher in him especially.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later Nagisa asked him how stayed so calm during the fall, he answered saying that it was no big deal. He didn’t want Nagisa to know that he wanted to hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he had to deal with the shortage of food in his house. Luckily he had snatched Koro-sensei’s purse from the Staff Room. He really had to stop leaving his stuff unattended. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dialog comes directly from the dub.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>